SEASON 9 (The G.O.A.T.T.)
Following Season 8 all Champions remain the same on there respective brands. Whilst, Kevin Nash now has control of Reload and The Next Ex Tee General Manager is announced to be Anonymous. Extreme Rules * Kevin Owens© def. Bray Wyatt and AJ Styles * Samoa Joe© '''def. Sizzle * '''Enzo & Cass def. Prime Time Players© * Kofi Kingston def. Chris Jericho© * Kalisto© def. Fandango * Dean Ambrose '''def. Barron Corbin in a Last Man Standing match * '''Shawn Michaels '''def. Prince Puma in a No.1 Contenders Ladder match King Of The Ring * '''Kevin Owens© def. Dean Ambrose * Prime Time Players def. Enzo & Cass© * Kalisto© def. Cesaro * The Rock '''def. Randy Orton to become No.1 Contender KING OF THE RING TOURNAMENT: * '''John Cena '''def. Steven Regal in the Finals of the King of the Ring Tournamnet * '''Steven Regal '''def. Tyler Breeze in the Semi Finals * '''John Cena '''def. Goldust in the Semi Finals * '''Tyler Breeze '''def. Tyson Kidd in the Quarter Finals * '''Steven Regal '''def. Zack Ryder in the Quarter Finals * '''John Cena '''def. Barron Corbin in the Quarter Finals * '''Goldust def. Big Show in the Quarter Finals Following King of the Ring John Cena would change his in ring name to reflect his win, now referring to himself as 'King Cena'. Backlash * Batista '''def. Kevin Owens© * '''The Rock def. Samoa Joe© * King Cena '''def. Kofi Kingston©, Chris Jericho, Hideo Itami, Dolph Ziggler and Luke Harper in an Elimination Chamber match * '''Neville '''def. Kalisto© * '''Enzo & Cass def. Prime Time Players© in a No Holds Barred Tag match * Stone Cold Steve Austin '''def. Patrix Perkins in a No DQ match * '''Barron Corbin def. AJ Styles to become No.1 Contender Following Backlash Kalisto def. Neville© and Rick Rude to regain the TV Championship. Money In The Bank * Prince Puma def. Dean Ambrose, Sami Zayne, Seth Rollins, Sizzle and Patrix Perkins in a 6 man Ladder match to become Mr. Money in the Bank. * Batista© def. Rusev * Enzo & Cass© def. The Vaudevillians * The Rock© def. Stone Cold Steve Austin * King Cena© def. Chris Jericho * Kalisto© def. Neville * JBL '''def. Ryback via DQ The Ribera Christmas In July Special II ''This Special is a Reload Exclusive and pays host to the Kevin Classic Knockout Tournament for The Rock's World Championship. '' * '''Shawn Michaels def. King Cena©, The Rock©, Sizzle, Kevin Nash and Patrix Perkins in a Battle Royal, where King Cena was Eliminated from the Tournamnet for being eliminated first and Shawn Michaels gained a Buy for winning. * The Rock© def. Kevin Nash, Patrix Perkins and Sizzle in a 4 way, where Kevin Nash was Eliminated and The Rock Earned a Buy. * Shawn Michaels '''def. Sizzle and Patrix Perkins in a 3 way, where Sizzle was Eliminated and Shawn Michaels advanced to the Finals. * '''The Rock© def. Patrix Perkins in a Iron Man match (1-0), where Patrix Perkins was Eliminated and The Rock advanced to the Finals. * Shawn Michaels def. The Rock© in a Hell in a Cell match to win the Kevin Classic and become World Champion. Following this Special Kevin Nash was relieved of his duties as General Manager after Ribera were unhappy with him. Vengeance * Seth Rollins '''def. Shawn Michaels© and Steve Austin * '''Batista© def. Kevin Owens in a Last Man Standing match * Patrix Perkins def. Sizzle in a No Holds Barred match * Enzo & Cass© def. Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows * King Cena© def. Luke Harper * Samoa Joe 'def. The Rock to become No.1 Contender ''Following Vengeance Rick Rude def. Kalisto to become TV Champion. SummerSlam * '''Randy Orton def. Seth Rollins©, Samoa Joe, Shawn Michaels, Prince Puma and Patrix Perkins in an Elimination Chamber match. * Dean Ambrose '''def. Batista© * '''Reload's Mick Foley '''def. NXT's Triple H in a No. DQ, GM vs. GM match * '''The Revival (Dash & Dawson) '''def. Enzo & Cass© * '''King Cena '''def. Chris Jericho© to regain the Global Title after Cena invoked his rematch right away. * '''Chris Jericho def. King Cena© * Vader def. Rick Rude© in an TV Title Open Challenge match * The United Nations (Sheamus, Barrett & Regal) def. Jack Swagger & The Big Bros (Zack Ryder & The Big Show) in a 6 man Tag match Following SummerSlam Ribera would air the CAWserweight Classic in which 32 competitors would participate in a tournament for a contract and title opportunity, Kevan Storm won this Tournament and was picked up by Reload. Night Of Champions * Randy Orton© def. Seth Rollins * Dean Ambrose© def. Triple H after both men were Counted Out * The Revival© def. The Big Bros * Kevan Storm '''def. King Cena©, Chris Jerihco and Victor in a 4 Way * '''Vader© def. Rick Rude, Gregory Helms and Kalisto in a 4 Way * Batista '''def. Mick Foley in a Hardcore match * '''Samoa Joe def. Prince Puma, Shawn Michaels and Dolph Ziggler in a 4 way in become No.1 Contender No Way Out * Triple H '''def. Dean Ambrose© in a Hell in a Cell match * '''Dolph Ziggler def. Randy Orton© and Samoa Joe * Curtis Axel & Christian '''def. The Revival© in an Open Challenge Cage match * '''Kevan Storm© def. King Cena * Goldust def. Vader© * Neville '''def. Batista, Bray Wyatt, Wade Barrett, Barron Corbin and Cesaro in a 6 man Hell in a Cell match to win a Title Opportunity of his Choosing. * '''Honky Tonk Man won a 10 man Gimmick Battle Royal Following No Way Out The Revival def. Christian & Curtis Axel© to regain the Tag Team Titles. Survivor Series * Team Next Ex Tee (Dean Ambrose, Batista & Bray Wyatt) def. Team Reload (Sizzle, Roman Reigns & Shawn Michaels) in a Traditional Survivor Series match, All of Team NXT Survived. * Triple H© def. Neville * Dolph Ziggler© def. Randy Orton * The Revival© def. Curtis Axel & Christian * Team United States (Zack Ryder, John Cena & Big Show) def. Team United Kingdom (Sheamus, Barrett & Regal) in a Traditional Survivor Series match, John Cena was Sole Survivor. * Kevan Storm© def. Goldust© in a Champion vs. Champion match * Team Startime (Startime, Patrix Perkins & Carmello) def. Team Honky Tonk (Honky Tonk Man, Benjamin Richards Jr. & Evan Woodward III) in a Traditional Survivor Series match, Patrix Perkins was Sole Survivor. Following Survivor Series, both Next Ex Tee and Reload came to an Agreement to Unify both the Next Ex Tee Championship and the World Championship, therefore the Greatest Of All Time Tournament (The G.O.A.T.T.) was Announced, where the first round would be at Royal Rumble, Semis at Fastlane and the Final at Mania. The Royal Rumble this year was announced to also be for the New Undisputed Championship. Royal Rumble * Kevin Owens '''won the Royal Rumble match last Eliminating AJ Styles to become the 1st Ever Undisputed Champion 1st Rounds of The G.O.A.T Tournament: * '''Stone Cold Steve Austin '''def. Triple H© to Become NXT Champion * '''Dolph Ziggler© def. Seth Rollins * Kevin Nash '''def. Batista * '''Shawn Michaels def. Christian * Sizzle def. Curtis Axel * Brock Lesnar '''def. Bray Wyatt Fastlane * '''Shawn Michaels '''def. Stone Cold© and Sizzle in the Semi Finals of the G.O.A.T Tournament to become Next Ex Tee Champion * '''Brock Lesnar '''def. Dolph Ziggler© and Kevin Nash in the Semi Finals of the G.O.A.T Tournament to become World Champion * '''Samoa Joe '''def. Kevin Owens© * '''Curtis Axel & Goldberg '''def. The Anarchist (Barrett & Ambrose) to become No.1 Contenders * '''Kevan Storm© def. Gregory Helms * Goldust© def. Barron Corbin * The Undertaker def. Fa-Breeze (Fandango & Tyler Breeze) WrestleMania 8 * Sizzle '''def. Shawn Michaels© and Brock Lesnar© in the Finals of the G.O.A.T Tournament to become both Next Ex Tee and World Champion * '''Samoa Joe© def. Triple H in a No Holds Barred match * Curtis Axel & Goldberg def. The Revival© * Bray Wyatt, Seth Rollins & The Rock def. Kevin Nash, Dolph Ziggler & Stone Cold in a 6 man 'Legacy' Tag Team match * Chris Jericho def. Kevan Storm©, John Cena, Roman Reigns, Bo Dallas and Kofi Kingston in a Elimination Chamber match * '''Stardust '''def. Goldust©, Christian, Kalisto, Neville and AJ Styles in an Elimination Chamber match * '''Drake '''def The Undertaker in a 2/3 Falls match (2-1)